


Calm in the Storm

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: Jack opened his mouth to speak.Nothing came.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Kudos: 7





	Calm in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Lost My Mind" by FINNEAS.

His breath came ragged, tearing at his throat, snarling between his teeth, clinging to his tongue. His hands shook, emerald leaves that glittered against the smoke of the storm that drowned a forest and made the sun bleed.

He tried to keep quiet as he rocked, dark marks staining the fur on his cheeks as the rivers of the flooded forest lost their grip on the banks. Rocking made him think of his mother, how she would rock him to sleep after monsters of fairytale had invaded his dreams. Inked paper bound in leather, open on the laps of parents all across the star had become bloodied bone bound in rippling muscle, had become something that he had burned down with his black magic. Now, those beasts in his childhood nightmares, with all their cruel teeth and unforgiving claws seemed friendly.

He shifted to hang his legs off of the side of the bed, discontent with rocking now. He stood, head caught up in slate clouds that rippled with bright stripes of lightning. He didn’t know what he was going to do, maybe drink, maybe keep walking until his legs gave out, maybe sit and stare at the moon until it slid behind the horizon.

But he did none of these things.

‘Ladybird?’

The storm broke. Lightning splintered against gentle oak. Thunder became the purr in an old cat’s lungs. Slate grey clouds shook themselves and lowered their heads to graze.

Jack opened his mouth to speak.

Nothing came.

‘I prithee,’ Urianger said, a yawn hovering around his words, ‘come back to bed?’

The hrothgar nodded. He settled under the covers, his head on his elezen’s chest, a heart beating its song under his ear. Calm fingers threaded through his fur, while gentle lips cradled his forehead. 

‘Didst thou have another nightmare?’ came that voice again, that voice with only the softest and kindest of notes etched into its song sheet.

‘Yeah…’ Jack mumbled into Urianger’s soft night robes.

‘What plagued thee tonight?’

Jack was quiet, hesitant. The words hovered on the precipice of his tongue, but could not quite find the courage to fall.

‘Thou canst telleth me thine fears,’ the elezen said, his embrace tightening. ‘I am not wont to make light of them.’

‘I… dreamt that I…’ the hrothgar mumbled, ‘that I… lost you.’

Brows raised in their surprise. ‘All of thine battles and fallen foes,’ he mused, ‘and it is an event that may not happen that upset thee?’

‘Of  _ course _ it was!’ Jack said. ‘Urianger… you are-- you're the most important person in my life… I don’t know what I’d  _ do if _ —’

A sob cut him short, a blade through his throat. His head pressed harder into Urianger’s chest, hands grabbing at his robes to hold him tight, keep him close, keep him safe from dark teeth that wanted to grab him, wanted to steal him away. 

Urianger, in turn, held Jack closer to him. Gentle sounds came from his lips, comforting his boyfriend through his aching heart.

‘I am with thee,’ he whispered, ‘and it would take a  _ Calamity _ to change that.’


End file.
